The Remembrance of the Daleks
by archdukeferdinand
Summary: This story is a sequel to the episode "Asylum of the Daleks" in which a civil war breaks out between the original Daleks and a second race of Daleks that Davros has created. The civil war that follows forces the Doctor to reveal himself to them to save the universe.


**Author's note**: In this story I have brought back the tenth Doctor (David Tennant) into a post Asylum of the Daleks situation. If you have seen that episode in season 7, then you will know that the Doctor was wiped from all Dalek memory. (to all you grammer Nazis, I know not all the dialogue is formatted correctly. I only indent when there are 4 or more lines in the conversation. Deal with it and no complaining about it in reviews.) also this is my first story so be nice. I unfortuntaley do not own Doctor Who.

**The Remembrance of the Daleks, part 1**

With a loud swoosh and a blinding light, the T.A.R.D.I.S. materialized over the barren rocky terrain. Wielding an umbrella, the doctor bursts from the blue doors, preoccupied in one of his rants, "it rains so much that it's almost drier in the oceans," and "the trees on this planet (Goldabool) are so tall here that when it rains, the tops don't get wet." Directly in front of him lay a dully gleaming metallic object, which made an equally dull and metallic noise when the doctor proceeded to trip over it and fall flat on his face. His umbrella slid another few feet, kicking up more brown dust. Donna stood at the entrance of the T.A.R.D.I.S, chuckling slightly at the fact that the doctors, his long trench coat the same tone as the dirt, lay flat on his face. After she realized that he had not immediately risen, she rushed to here side, the smile tightening into a frown with each step, "you fight Evil squid things, giant robots, and god knows what else, and you trip and break your schnauz on some barren wasteland." Was the sarcastic comment which was inevitably going to come from Donna at some point, "oh stop your pouting and get up" she continued.

"Dust Donna, dust," came the doctor's cryptic reply.

"Ya, what about it." Replied Donna

"There is no Dust when it rains."

"Still not getting ya"

"This is the wettest planet in the universe, so why is there dust. What happened to the water?" at this, both the doctor, who slowly rose from his position on the ground, and Donna slowly pivoted to see the object with that sent him nose first into the dust in the first place. It was an eye stalk. A Dalek eye stalk. "Oh my god" squeaked Donna. The doctor flew around to look at the desolate land skape. The dust emanating from his cloths was nothing compared to his rage. "what happened to the water!" croaked the Doctor through gritted teeth.

The T.A.R.D.I.S doors flew open as the doctor entered, his coat billowing behind him as he charged to the controls. "maybe you made a mistake and we are on the different planet." tried Donna in an attempt to mollify his fury. He whipped around instantaneously, the intensity of his glare bearing down on Donna like an anvil. "It could have bee-"started Donna. "There was no mistake," the doctor said, cutting Donna short, "that was most certainly Goldabool, and it was most certainly the Daleks." His voice was low and restrained, but the last word he spat so hatefully that even brave Donna winced. "So what are you going to do anyway, march right on into the Dalek war ship going 'oi where's the water,' and ' you'd bette-"Donna's sarcastic speech was cut short as the T.A.R.D.I.S. sprung to life, tossing the passengers from side to side like a rowboat in a hurricane. "are we seriously-" began Donna, but the rage and fortitude in the doctor's eyes stopped her, "oh god." She sighed with an eye roll.

"We have exterminated the fleet in the Grootorn system, but have been pushed back to Planet Kimblerd on this front. In order to maintain supreme status, we must push on all fronts and-" the Dalek general was cut short by the familiar whooshing of the T.A.R.D.I.S. landing. "What is this aberration, explain! EXPLAIN!" screamed the Dalek general, outraged that the strange blue box that had appeared on the war map. The Doctor shot from the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors,his red Converse thudding loudly as he proceeded to storm down the table. "No you Bastard," he growled, his voice rising "what's this!" he threw a handful of dust into the Dalek's face.

"Processing, processing" came the grinding voice of the Dalek.

"Well!" shouted the doctor impatiently.

"It is dry dust. Mainly carbon and iron" Replied the Dalek finally.

"what system?!" continued the doctor, his voice rising with each question.

"you are not authorized to intero-" began the Dalek.

"WHAT SYSTEM?!" screamed the doctor, "ANSWER ME THAT!"

"the planet Goldabool in the Refternas starsystem."

"ya, and what was this doing there?" the doctor hurled the eye stalk at the general. It harmlessly bounced off.

"This is a symbol of our victory. This is the remains of the foe whom we so utterly exterminated." Pride dripped from the Dalek's voice, "their mangled armor lies strewn across the landscape."

"You completely annihilated one of the most sacred planets in th-" the doctor paused mid-sentence, comprehension dawning on his face, "your enemies?"

"that is correct."

"The Daleks don't have enemies. No one is stupid enough to attack you, who is your-" he stopped again, another realization dawning on him, "your enemies are yourselves. The Daleks are caught in a civil war, and the universe is your battle field." He paused again a look of surprise freezing on his face. "oh my." He quietly exclaimed, "that _is _unexpected"

A/N: To be continued! Please review.


End file.
